Till Death Do We Part?
by Jade of Purple
Summary: Michael has an unwanted presence in his head which will either drive him into insanity or gain him a soul. Set around Kindred. Will Teyla be able to help Michael before it's too late? Teyla/Michael
1. Chapter 1

**Till Death Do We Part?**

Summary: AU story. Michael has an unwanted presence in his head which will either drive him into insanity or gain him a soul. (Set around Kindred. This is my way of exampling why he's been acting insane in the recent episodes.) Teyla/Michael

Disclaimer: Don't own them. And I'm still getting over my sadness at that.

Couldn't think of a title so it was either this or untitled. :shrug:

Michael and Teyla story with a hint of madness. All in good fun of course ;)

This is set around Kindred part 1 and it has spoilers for the episodes up till the season 4 finale.

**I made a few grammar changes to my story. Big thanks to ****Alauralen for becoming my beta. And instead of ' ' indicating thoughts, **_**italics **_**will.**

**Chapter 1**

On a seemingly desolate world, there lay the ruins of a civilization long ago destroyed. Only a few of the old buildings remained. Up above a large sun shone brightly, but even its rays of warmth could not drive away the eerie coldness that surrounded this planet. It was quiet, almost too quiet. There were no sounds of animals, no sounds of nature, no sounds of life at all.

However, looks can be deceiving, and the eyes can be blinded by the truth. For within those decrepit buildings, lay mindless creatures-trapped between reality and oblivion-powerless to do anything other than what they were told. They were controlled by a being that was not human, but could never truly be Wraith. Vengeance had become his only reason for living, and vengeance, he vowed, would soon be his.

Gradually, Michael walked through the darkly dimmed hallway and paused as he entered a large room. He glanced at the reflection of his face on the broken glass door beside him. He turned away in disgust, angry at what he saw before him.

_What's wrong? Saw something you didn't like?_ The unwanted voice within his mind taunted him, before continuing with what sounded like laughter playing on its words. _Don't tell me you're ignoring me….Fine, go ahead and pretend I'm not here, it won't do any good, though. You should know that by now._

Michael said nothing as he walked to the table beside the once skillfully made window. As he looked over his carefully written plans, he wondered for the millionth time whether he would forever be doomed with this spirit until he died. Briefly, his mind wandered to the day he had unknowingly allowed this thing to enter his body.

On that day, he had been startled by the sudden sound of a feminine voice within his consciousness, and he quickly realized his foolish mistake. Michael should have known something wasn't right when the young him he had captured begged for him to silence the voice in his head. This had all occurred several long months ago, and still Michael was plagued with his unwanted companion, which called its self Solaris.

"Damn, human," he hissed under his breath, as he remembered draining the life of the young man.

_Reminiscing again?_ Solaris said, interrupting his thoughts. When she received no answer, she decided to simply continue. _So what's the plan for today? Destroy a few more societies, maybe burn down some sacred buildings for fun… Or not. I guess we can always just stay here and relax. You are looking a little pale and green today._

"Shut up," Michael practically growled.

_Someone's getting a bit cranky, I see._

"Would you give me a damn moment of peace, you wretched being."

_Now why would I do that, when I'm having so much fun tormenting you?_

"One day I will kill you." He promised.

_You'll have to kill yourself first, and, because that probably won't be happening soon, the only other way is for me to transfer into another body. You know that you can't force me to leave._ She chuckled.

Michael placed his hand on top of his forehead and roughly rubbed his temples as if trying to rip Solaris from his mind. A moment later, he looked up when he heard the nearby echoing foot steps of someone approaching.

Kanaan entered the room, followed by one of his informants.

"What news do you have?" Michael questioned.

"I sold more of the merchandise to the vender, just as you instructed me to." The informant said respectfully.

"Good. Now it will just be a matter of time before Teyla is _compelled_ to investigate that village. Be ready when I give you the signal."

"Of course." The man nodded before leaving.

Kanaan stood there staring into nothingness before he also turned and left.

Michael looked back down at the plans before him and smirked. Everything was happening just as anticipated, and soon he would have Teyla and her unborn child in his possession.

_Then what?_ Solaris asked. _Why are you trying so hard to capture her?_

"You know why. Her child is the final piece I need to prefect my army." He released a heavy sigh knowing what she would say next.

_Sure that's the only reason? It seems to me that you're a little obsessed with her. You know, just a little bit._

Michael once again ignored her taunting and attempted to return to his work.

_So, what will you do with her once you've captured her? Maybe whisper sweet nothings in her ear, or mind, in your case. Perhaps try to convince her that you're not insane?_

Michael simply rolled his eyes at this and slowly shook his head. _Why me?_ He thought to himself.

_Because you deserve it,_ she answered.

**TBC?**

This is just something that's been on my mind for a few days now.

So let me know what you think of it :)


	2. Human Emotions

Here's the second chapter. Big thanks to Alauralen for being my beta.

**Till Death Do We Part?**

**Chapter 2**

Michael simply rolled his eyes at this and slowly shook his head. _Why me?_ He thought to himself.

_Because you deserve it,_ she answered.

He angrily moved away from the table, and began preparing himself for the next step in his plan. With a look of determination he walked into a small side room and closed the door behind him. He just stood there for a moment in the darkened space as he tried to calm himself. Slowly, he sat down on the only chair in the room.

He heard Solaris sigh in agitation._ Oh, here we go again._

Michael paid her no mind and instead focused on clearing his thoughts. Gradually, his breathing slowed down, his mind drifted from his physical body, reaching for Teyla's. It took some time, but he was once again able to enter her thoughts, hidden behind the image of her beloved Kanaan.

"Teyla," he spoke softly. He watched as Teyla opened her eyes to find herself back in the middle of the forest.

"Kanaan! Where are you?" Relief and concern could be heard in her voice.

"I don't know," he answered.

_Liar,_ Solaris mumbled as Michael tried his hardest to stop her from disturbing his link with Teyla.

"How can I find you?"

"You already know where to go to uncover the answers."

"The village?"

Michael had to stop himself from smirking at how easy this was.

_Proud of yourself, aren't you?_ Solaris questioned.

"You stopped looking," he said, trying to ignore Solaris' voice as she mocked his words.

"I went! I found nothing."

"You were close. Please, Teyla. Our time is running short." He reached out to her. "We need you."

"Kanaan," she said as she reached out and took his hand.

Her face was filled with anguish. For a second, Michael regretted what he was doing to her, but, only for a second.

He quickly pulled out of her mind, already feeling Solaris' presence growing and fearing that she would somehow warn Teyla.

An instant later everything began to fade away, leaving Michael once again alone in the dark room.

_I hope you know that this isn't going to work,_ Solaris said.

"You sure about that?" he replied with a cocky smile.

_Yes, you'll see,_ she promised.

Michael briefly became worried about what she meant, but he quickly pushed the thought away, and refused to heed her warning. However, what he didn't realize was that Solaris that been using his link with Teyla to form a link of her own. Soon she would be able to travel back and forth between them.

* * *

Anticipation filled every nerve within Michael's body as he watched the Wraith dart return to his ship. The mission had gone exactly as planned; and Teyla had unwittingly allowed herself to be captured. He knew that Atlantis would soon begin searching for her, but he doubted that they would ever find her.

Michael turned away from the screen before him and summoned one of his hybrids. _Place her in a cell, and be careful not to harm he,_ he said through their shared telepathic link. Once the hybrid nodded in acknowledgement, Michael dismissed him.

_So, when are you going to go see her?_ Solaris questioned. _Are you nervous? You seem nervous._

Michael ignored her as he attempted to hold on to the fleeting feeling of contentment he'd had. He briefly closed his eyes and pictured himself surrounded by his army as they destroyed the last of the Wraith. Soon he would be the sole ruler of this entire universe.

_Keep dreaming big,_ Solaris commented as she glanced at the images in his mind.

Michael quickly opened his eyes and sent a mental glare towards her. He released a frustrated sigh and then turned back to the large screen.

"Set a course for the other planet," he said out loud to his crew.

* * *

Hours had passed by the time Michael decided to pay Teyla a visit. He slowly approached her cell and watched as recognition and horror appeared on her face.

"Michael!" she exclaimed in disbelief as she looked at him. It took only a moment for the shock to wear off and the confusion to set in. "Why am I here? What do you want?"

Michael just looked at her as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

"I want the same thing you do," he replied with an amused smirk.

"And what could that be?" She tried to control the anger already rising inside of her.

"The extermination of the Wraith. I'm building an army that will soon replace them as the dominant race in this galaxy."

"An army of monsters," she hissed.

"Teyla, you surprise me. You would call your own people monsters?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"My people! _You_ took them?" Teyla walked closer to the cell door and briefly looked down the corridors. "Where are they? What have you done with them?" Her voice was frantic as she spoke.

"They are alive and well, and helping me to reach my goal." He took a step closer to the cell. "I've refined the retrovirus to create the perfect balance. My hybrids have abilities well beyond any normal human, but, without the one weakness that will be the downfall of the Wraith."

Teyla watched as he lifted his right hand and showed her his palm. The feeding slit was gone, and in it's place, a redden scar. "You no longer have the need to feed." As she said this, she began to put the pieces together. "It was you. You are the one responsible for spreading the Hoffan drug."

"A necessary means to an end."

"You are truly a heartless being," she whispered.

An expression of hurt appeared on Michael's face for a split second, before it was replaced with fury.

"I suggest you get comfortable, you will be here for a while." He turned away from her and left."Wait! Where are my people?" Teyla shouted, as she clung to the cell door. "Michael!"

The distress in her voice caused him to slightly wince, but he did not look back.

_Well, that went well. _Solaris did little to hide the laughter in her voice. A second later her tone turned serious._ Feels strange, doesn't it? _

The sincerity he heard in her voice almost startled him. "What are you talking about?" His expression was that of confusion even though he knew she could not see it.

_Your roles are now reversed. This time she's the one in the cell while you're on the outside._

"I guess they are. Naturally, I intend to show her the same hospitality her kind showed me."

Solaris was silent for a moment as Michael continued down the corridor. _Do you think that's fair?_ She suddenly asked.

"Of course it is."

_Well, technically, she did nothing to you. It was the others that chose to change you. She could not have stopped them, and you know that._

"It doesn't matter."

_Why? Because you're angry at the universe and that means that everyone must suffer? Even those who've shown you kindness?_

"No one ever showed me any type of kindness!" he yelled out loud, startling the hybrids that stood around him. He paid them no mind as he continued walking.

_She did._ Solaris' reply was simple, but insistent. _Or, have you forgotten?_

"It was a lie, it was _all a lie_," he hissed.

_Was it? Are you sure? Because, looking back at your memories, I can still see the look of betrayal she had on her face the day you attacked her and first took her captive. So, isn't there a chance that it might _not_ have all been a lie?_

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!" he shouted.

_Fine, but, you know I'm right,_ Solaris said getting the last word, before finally allowing him a moment of peace.

Michael slowed his pace and stopped at the entrance to the control room. He took a moment to compose himself. "These damn emotions will be the death of me." He mumbled to himself, and almost envied his hybrids for the fact that they no longer had to feel anything. A second later he stepped into the control room, so preoccupied with his own thoughts and dilemmas that he did not notice the absence of Solaris' presence.

**TBC**

Dramatic music? Or maybe not. lol.

If you liked it let me know :)


	3. Choices

**Chapter 3**

The silence within the Cruiser reminded Teyla of death, and the coldness that surrounded her sent images of graves running through her mind. A sense of fear had quickly seized hold of her heart and refused to let go, while exhaustion rapidly consumed her body. A sudden, soft kick from her unborn child reminded her of why she could not allow her fears to overwhelm her. A feeling of hope was reawakened inside her as she protectively wrapped her arms around her belly and sat down on the bench inside her cell. _Everything will be all right._ She promised, as a small smile appeared on her face. And at that moment the silence around her briefly vanished, letting her know that she was not alone. A familiar feeling filled Teyla's senses as she closed the link between her and her child.

A moment later, she heard an unfamiliar voice that sounded as if it were coming from inside her mind. _Teyla._ The voice called out to her. Teyla immediately stood up and glanced around her cell. A few seconds passed and she began wondering whether she had just imagined it.

_Nope, you're not hearing things._ The voice returned.

"Who are you?" Teyla questioned.

_My name is Solaris. I'm what your kind might call a spirit, and yes, I am inside of you. _The voice replied, as if predicting what Teyla's next question would have been.

Teyla instinctively placed a protective hand over her belly.

_Don't worry, your baby's safe. I'm here to help you. Right now, as crazy as it sounds I need you to trust me. _Solaris urged.

"Why should I?" Teyla was naturally suspicious of this new found ally and wondered whether this was all a trick created by Michael.

_Listen, I don't have much time. Just close your eyes and I will prove to you that I'm telling the truth. _Solaris had to stop herself from sighing in frustration.

Teyla hesitated before finally closing her eyes. She was momentarily greeted by darkness before rays of light filled her version. The lights quickly dimmed, and she found herself back at her old village on Athos. Everything looked just like it once did except that there was one else around but her.

"This is a pretty nice village," Solaris said from behind her.

Teyla turned around and watched as a figure appearing in front of her. Within seconds, the image took the form of a young woman with a caramel complexion and shoulder-length, dark brown hair. "It was," Teyla whispered as a sadden smile appeared on her face. "Why am I here?"

"Well, I figured you would be more comfortable in a familiar place."

"How did you know-"

"Let's just say that I can hear your thoughts and see your memories. The longer I stay within you, the more learn about you."

Teyla merely nodded in reply. "Is this how you look?" she questioned.

Solaris lightly laughed. "No, I don't have a physical appearance, and because I'm in your mind, I can take any form I want." She suddenly transformed to small creature, then to Teyla herself, before transforming back to the young woman. "I travel by touch. In order for me to move form one host to another the two of them must come into physical contact. However, in the case of the Wraith, because they share a telepathic link with each other, I can use that link to travel between them."

"That is how you entered my body, through the link between Michael and I. But how could you have done that when my mind was not open to his?"

Solaris momentarily looked away before answering. "I… I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because there are certain things that would cause you to act differently if you knew about them; and Michael would quickly realize that something was wrong. Believe me when I say that I am doing this for your own protection."

"Michael does not know that you gone."

"No, and I would like to keep it that way. My time is running short and I need you to decide right now whether or not you will help to stop him."

"Yes, of course. What is your plan?"

Solaris breathed in a sigh of relief before answering her. "Michael's strength is also his weakness. The need to belong is what has driven him to create this scheme. He feels alone in this world and he is bitter because of it. While I was inside of him, I saw a memory from a few years ago. The memory was of you, and it was the last time Michael ever felt like he was not alone. It was then that I realized that you're the key to all of this. _You_ can stop him."

"Stop him? How? Perhaps you have not noticed, but I am in a cell. There is nothing I can do to stop him." A look of disbelief covered Teyla's face.

"That's not true. Right now the only weapon you have is your voice. You hold more power over him than you think."

Teyla turned away from Solaris, unable to bring herself to fully grasp what the other woman was saying. "What you are saying makes no sense. If he cared at all about what I thought then he would not have taken my people, or captured me."

Solaris took a few steps closer to Teyla and gently grabbed her arm. "Damn it, open your eyes! Don't you realize that he did all this to get to you?" She forced Teyla to look back at her. "He feels a strange pull towards you and he doesn't understand why. You have to use that to your advantage." Solaris paused before continuing. "There are only two ways this can end. Either Michael will realize the error in his way and stop himself, or he will be killed." As Solaris said this their surroundings began to shift.

Teyla opened her eyes and found herself back in her cell. _Which would you rather happen?_ Solaris' voice echoed in her mind before she felt her presence vanish.

**TBC**

I know I took forever to update I'm sorry about that. I got stuck on how to start the chapter and how Solaris would convince Teyla to have a change of heart.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter:)


	4. Bitter Sweet Reunion

**Chapter 4**

Solaris slowly reentered Michael's mind. Luckily for her he seemed too preoccupied with the reports in front of him to notice that she had been missing. She stayed quiet for several minutes and listened in on his thoughts. She could feel the anger bubbling inside of him and didn't have to wait long before learning just why he was so irritated.

"How dare she call me heartless?" he hissed. "They were the ones who drove me to this point. The Atlanteans acted on the need to survive. That is all that I am doing, yet she looks at me and sees some type of monster," he said with bitterness in his voice.

_Oh, did she hurt your feelings?_ Solaris asked mockingly.

"Shut up, I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

_Someone's a little touchy._

Michael didn't reply as he gave up on reading the reports he had on the table. Minutes later, one of the hybrids entered the room, carrying a bowl of food in his hand.

"What is it?" Michael impatiently questioned.

"She said she will not eat."

Michael released an annoyed sigh. "Give me the food then leave," he ordered and watched as the hybrid placed the bowl on the table in front of him before walking away.

_No wonder she won't eat. I mean look at that thing. Are you sure it's even edible?_ Solaris laughed.

"Don't you ever get tired of talking?"

Solaris paused as if pretending to think about the question. _Nope._

"One day, one day soon," he whispered as he imaged the day he would be rid of her.

_Promises, promises,_ she replied. A moment later she felt him summon Kanaan through their telepathic link. _What are you doing? _Solaris questioned as she tried to understand the jumble of thoughts running through his mind.

"I'm going to reintroduce her to her beloved Kanaan." Michael practically hissed the other man's name.

_Why?_

"Because I want to see the look on her face when she realizes that the father of her child has become nothing more than a pathetic puppet." An evil smirk appeared on his face.

_So, in other words, you're just trying to hurt her._

Michael said nothing.

_I hope you know that you'll just end up making her hate you more than before._

"Does it look like I care?"

_You can pretend all you want but I know the truth,_ Solaris said as if it were a threat.

Michael was about to reply when Kanaan entered the room.

"Here, I want you to give this to the prisoner." Michael handed Kanaan the bowl.

_The prisoner? Why not say her name in front of him? Afraid that he might start to remember who he is?_

"That is none of your concern," he hissed, as he stared at Kanaan who had begun to walk out of the room. Michael waited a few seconds before following him.

--

Teyla was sitting on the bench within her cell when she heard foot steps approaching.

"I told you, I am not hungry," she said before turning her head. _Kanaan?_ His name echoed through her mind as she quickly got up and walked over to him. "Kanaan!" she nearly shouted with joy.

However, he merely stared at her with a blank expression on his face. It was then that she noticed the deep grooves that were along both sides of his nose. Kanaan slowly lifted his hand, indicating for her to take the bowl he was holding.

Teyla completely ignored the food. "What has he done to you?" The happiness that she had felt seconds before swiftly vanished, leaving her with only sadness and confusion. "Kanaan. It is I, Teyla. I came for you, just like you asked."

"Just like _I_ asked." Michael stepped out from the shadows he had been hiding amongst. "I was the one in your visions, disguised as him." He walked up to Teyla's cell and stood beside Kanaan.

Teyla looked back and forth between the two of them. "No, you are lying!" She shook her head in disbelief. "That is impossible."

"Is it?" He smiled at her then turned to Kanaan. "Still refusing to eat I see." He took the bowl from the other man. "Leave," he ordered Kanaan.

"No, Kanaan stay." She tried to reach for him through the bars of her cell. She had a hold of his sleeve but he roughly pulled away from her and left.

"Don't bother trying to speak to him. He is no longer the man you knew." His voice lacked the cockiness he had spoken with moments ago.

Teyla looked away from Michael as her emotions raged inside of her. She felt light headed and dizzy, but she refused to show any weakness in front of him. Instead, she steadied her breathing and turned back to him with anger burning in her eyes.

"Why have you brought me here?" Unshed tears shone in her eyes as she spoke.

Michael chose to completely ignore her question. "When I first met you, I realized that there was something different about you; something that set you apart from the others. I may not be foolish enough to consider us friends, but we do have a history. And you're still the only one, human or Wraith, who's ever come close to understanding what I've been through." An almost human expression appeared on his face.

She was slightly startled by what he had said, but the anger she felt towards him did not lessen. "Really?" she replied, but it was evident by her tone that she did not believe him.

"There is more of a bond between us than you know."

"You still have not answered my question. Why am I here?"

Michael was silent for a moment, and almost seemed hesitant when he finally replied. "The hybrids that I have created have several flaws… flaws that I will be able to correct with the help of your child."

Teyla's hand immediately touched the swell of her belly. "No, you stay away from my child. He will play no part in your sick plan."

"I won't harm him if that is what you're worried about."

"I said no." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Well, you don't exactly have much say in the matter. Now do you?" His eyes darkened for a moment. Teyla said nothing as she looked away from him, but he could clearly see hurt, anger and, strangely enough, a look of betrayal on her face. Michael found himself struggling with unwanted emotions as he fought the urge to reach out to her. "This is all for the best," he said as if trying to justify his actions. "The Wraith will be gone and a new dominate race will emerge."

Teyla struggled to keep herself calm as fear and panic consumed her. She wanted to scream, wanted to shout, but she held her tongue as Solaris' words echoed in her mind. She had come to a decision; she knew that she had to gain Michael's trust in order to somehow stop him.

Michael looked as if he was becoming unnerved by the silence. He took a step closer and held out the bowl in between the bars. "Eat."

She turned to him and still said nothing.

"I will allow you to see your people once we have reached our destination, but only if you eat."

Teyla stared at him for a moment longer before snatching the bowl from his hand.

"In time I hope you will come to see things my way," he said before leaving. He slowly walked down the corridors and tried in vain to remove Teyla from his thoughts.

_You forgot to answer my question, _Solaris said.

"And what would that be?" he mumbled.

_I want to know the reason why you never say Teyla's name in front of Kanaan._

"He doesn't deserve to hear or speak her name, let alone have her." A slightly familiar feeling filled his senses, one that he dare not name.

_But you do, right?_ She expected him to yell at her or to say nothing at all, but instead she heard him softly reply, "No, neither do I."

**TBC**

**I hope you liked the fourth chapter. Leave a review if you did:)**


	5. Trust

**Chapter 5**

It had been hours since Teyla had last seen Michael. And though her body was still exhausted she refused to sleep. Instead she found herself staring blankly at the half eaten bowl of food she had left on the floor. An unwavering feeling of suspicion that Michael might have mixed something into the food caused her to only eat enough to quiet her hunger. She knew she needed more nutrition, but had no intentions of finishing the rest.

She lightly touched her swollen belly as if apologizing to her unborn child for what was happening around them. She knew that her child could sense her anxiety, and so she began to softly sing to him without saying a word. And as she finished her song her thoughts drifted to what Michael had revealed earlier. The knowledge that he had been able to enter her thoughts so easily while disguised as Kanaan left her feeling troubled. She was slightly angry with herself for being fooled, she should have been able to tell that it wasn't Kanaan, but she had been so desperate to find her people that she was blinded by the truth.

Teyla released a tired sigh and tried to stop herself from wallowing in self pity knowing it would do no good. A second later a thought appeared in her mind, one that she should have realized earlier. If Michael could use their telepathic link to manipulate her thoughts, then couldn't she also do the same? For several minutes she stayed perfectly still and steadied her breathing as she drifted into a deep meditation. It didn't take long for her to enter his mind.

Elsewhere Michael stood at the control panel of the Cruiser and lightly chuckled to himself when he felt Teyla's presence in his mind. It took a moment for him to realize that she was not trying to take control of his body like he had first suspected. He closed his eyes and focused only on her. Soon he found himself in the middle of a forest surrounded by countless green trees. Teyla was standing just a few feet away, with her back turned to him.

Michael took a few steps closer to her and realized that she was staring at the horizon. "What are you doing?" he questioned when she did not acknowledge his presence.

"What does it look like I am doing?" she replied without moving to look at him.

"I mean, why are you in my mind?"

Teyla chose to ignore his question. "What was your life like before we changed you?"

"Why do you want to know?" His suspicion grew.

"I am hoping that it will help me understand why you are doing all of this."

"I already told you why I'm doing this."

She turned towards him. "No, I want to know what drove you to this desperate act of revenge. What happened to you when you returned to the Wraith, the second time?" When he didn't answer she continued. "You said that you barely escaped with your life."

Michael glanced towards the sky. "In their eyes I was no longer one of them. They said that I was tainted and therefore inferior." He was quiet for a moment as if remembering what happened that day. "In an instant I lost everything, my family, my life, my purpose. You have no idea what it feels like to be truly alone in this world." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Then tell me, help me to understand."

He turned back to her as if he had forgotten she was there. "Why? I know you look at me with anger and hatred in your heart, so don't pretend that you care."

"Do I not have a right to be angry with you?" She had to stop herself from yelling, this was not the way she wanted things to go.

"Everything that has happened is because of what your kind did to me!" His eyes burned with fury. "You all deserve to suffer for that."

"Me especially?" she questioned with a pained expression on her face. "I can not help but wonder why it was my people you targeted, and why it is my child you want. You know that it was not my decision to do this to you and yet you continue to punish me for it. Why is that?"

"Because above all you were the one I trusted the most," his voice was low and filled with bitterness. "You were the one whose betrayal had truly hurt."

For a moment Teyla could feel his pain as if it were her own. Unconsciously she lifted her hand and lightly touched his arm, and felt him faintly tense. "I am sorry for that, I truly am," she said softly, and was surprised to realize that she meant it.

The rage in his eyes gradually vanished as unwanted emotions began to resurface. He pulled away from her and tried to call back his anger, but could not. He turned his back to her and said nothing.

Teyla could feel herself weakening and knew that she would have to leave very soon. "I've often wondered what would have happened if you had been told the truth. Would things still have ended up this way?" She paused for a moment as if contemplating the question herself. "But the past can not be changed; no matter how much we wish things could be different." She pulled his arm forcing him to turn back to her. "I know that you are angry, you have every right to be, but you do not have to do this. You can not allow anger and vengeance to consume you; they will only destroy you in the end."

"I refuse to go back to running for my life and hiding like a coward. No, I will not stop, not when I am so close to my goal. Anger and vengeance is all I have left."

Teyla lightly shook her head. "That is not true," she whispered, as she took hold of his hand. She tried to convince herself that she was saying this only to gain his trust, but deep down she knew that wasn't true.

Michael just stared at her unsure of how to reply. A moment later he felt her presence fading and he almost yelled for her not to leave. Within seconds she was gone, leaving him feeling more human than ever before.

**TBC**

I hope you enjoyed it.

And don't forget to leave a review; I really appreciate your feedback. :)


	6. One Step at a Time

Sorry That I haven't updated this story in a while. Life kind of got in the way then I guess I momentarily lost my creative touch for a while. Anywho here's the sixth chapter, I hope you enjoy it. And thanks to willowtree14 whose review give me the reminder I needed to work on this story. :)

**Tell Death Do We Part?**

Chapter 6

The Cruiser reached its destination several minutes after Teyla's presence had vanished from Michael's mind. And though he tried to rid himself of the lingering emotions she had stirred up inside him, he could not. Her words affected him more than he would ever admit; and her actions left him in a state of confusion. Just the feel of her skin against his had caused his control to slip and even though it had all been in his mind, his hand still tingled as if seeking out her warmth. It frustrated him that she could affect him in such a way with just a simple touch. He tried again to push aside his bothersome human emotions and almost succeeded when his concentration was broken by an unwanted voice.

_Is there something on your mind, or perhaps someone?_ Solaris asked teasingly.

Michael nearly groaned in aggravation, as he fought the urge to hit something. He was in no mood to deal with her right now.

_That was an interesting turn of events. So I guess this changes everything_.

"No, it changes nothing."

_But she said…_

"It was all lies." He quickly interrupted her. "Nothing she said was the truth. It couldn't have been."

_What if she really meant it? What if you're wrong?_

He was silent for a moment. "It wasn't real." He said more so to convince himself.

_Yes it was. And I know her words affected you. You were practically blushing._

"I was not _blushing_." He mumbled the word as if it were ridiculous.

_If _y_ou say so,_ her tone indicated that she didn't believe him. _But you still felt something._

"No, I didn't."

_If that's true then why is your hand still shaking?_

Michael grabbed his hand to still its slight trembling.

_If you feel like you need to lie to yourself a little longer then go head, but just remember sooner or later your lies will begin to sound pointless even to you._

Michael ignored her as he turned his attention to the hybrids that were with him in the control room. He quickly ordered two of them to transport Teyla from the Cruiser, while he and a hand full of the others headed to the old abandoned building.

_Why are you hiding?_ Solaris asked, even though she knew that he would not answer. _Avoiding her won't make a difference; you'll still feel the same way. _Again there was no response.

----------------------

Teyla was led through the barely lit hallways of the old building. She followed the steps of the hybrid in front of her as another walked behind her. After several minutes they came to a stop in front of a large metal door with a small glass window, which opened to reveal a sea of tired and lost faces. Only a few eyes looked up to see what was happening. Then a moment after Teyla walked into the room, voices filled with relief and shock emerged as her people surrounded her. The metal door closed behind her as a rare feeling of hope had begun to spread throughout the room.

Teyla breathed in a sigh of relief over finally being reunited with her people, and quickly began trying to ensure them that help would soon arrive. She looked among the faces and instantly realized that it appeared that most of her people were here and had been left physically unharmed by Michael. A nagging thought appeared in her mind. _No,_ she thought to herself, _there is no way he would have spared them simply because of me._ She almost convinced herself of that until minutes later when she lightly felt his presence nearby.

Unseen by those inside the room, a figure peered through the dusty glass window in the metal door and watched them for a moment before turning and walking away.

_You kept your word. _A woman's voice whispered in Michael's mind.

It took Michael a moment to realize that the voice had not belonged to Solaris.

**TBC**

_Leave a Review if you liked it. The next chapter should be up by friday next week. :)_


	7. Love Thy Enemy

Chapter 7

Teyla had spent only a couple of hours with her people before she was taken out of the room by two hybrids. She walked between them as they led her down a long darkened hallway. She was slightly startled when Solaris' voice appeared in her mind.

_I have to hand it to you, that was beautiful, just beautiful. If I had hands I would be clapping right now._

_What are you talking about?_ Teyla spoke with her thoughts as to not draw attention from the hybrids.

_Oh come on, I'm talking about that little heart to heart you had with Michael. I couldn't have pulled it off better myself._

_I am guessing it had an effect on him_? Teyla questioned.

_Him and maybe someone else,_ Solaris mumbled the last part.

Teyla heard her but chose to ignore it. She was about to say something when Solaris interrupted her.

_Oh and my favorite part was when you hinted at him not really being alone, that was priceless. And did you see his face? It looked like he was actually buying it. And the way you spoke to him, it was almost as if you really meant it. _Solaris chuckled.

A moment of silence passed between them, as a feeling of doubt consumed Teyla's thoughts.

_Something wrong?_ Solaris' tone was much more serious than before.

_No, it is nothing._ Teyla quickly answered.

_You're feeling unsure of something._ It was more of a statement than a question.

_I am just worried about whether this will work or not._

_Or you sure it's just that?_

_Yes, what else would it be?_

_How do you feel about Michael?_

_What?_ Teyla was completely caught off guard by the question.

_I said how do you feel about him? What do you feel when you think of him?_

Teyla took a deep breath before answering. _Anger, I feel anger._

_What else?_

_What else is there? Look at what he has done to me and the people I care for. What else is there for me to feel towards him besides anger?_

_Teyla, stop lying to me and yourself, and answer my question. What else do you feel?_

Teyla was silent for a second as she truly thought about the question. _There are times where I feel a sense of regret and guilt._

_And why is that?_

_When we had first turned him human, I felt this strange connection to him. It was as if he understood the feelings of isolation and uncertainty I had often felt around the others. And whenever he looked at me, his eyes held such trust within them that I found it harder and harder to continue lying to him._

_You feel guilty because you knew that he trusted you, and you betrayed that trust?_

_Yes._

_It's not too late to fix things._

_What do you mean?_

_It's not too late to make things right. It might have been your intention to trick him into trusting you by saying those words to him earlier, but I know deep down inside you meant them._

Teyla was about to deny Solaris' claims but she found herself unable to. Realization quickly hit her and left her in a state of confusion. Even though a part of her hated him, there was still another part that wanted to help him; another part that almost cared for him. "I can not do this." She mumbled to herself.

_Yes you can. I know you're feeling a little confused right now but you can't ignore what you're feeling. Use the sympathy you still have for him to help him change, before it's too late._ Solaris knew that Teyla and the hybrids were just a few feet away from their destination, which meant that she only had seconds left with Teyla.

A million thoughts were running through Teyla's mind as she tried to make sense of everything. _I should not feel this way._

_How you should feel and what you feel are two different things. It's time to stop fighting and accept the truth. Even if the truth is something you are afraid of. _Solaris's last words echoed through Teyla's mind as her presence vanished.

TBC

Leave a review if you liked it :)


	8. Pretending

**Pretending**

Chapter 8

Teyla was led to what looked like a Wraith examination room. Michael stood there waiting for her. The two hybrids stopped at the doorway, and the one in front of her moved to the side to let her pass. Teyla cautiously walked deeper into the room.

"Lay down on the bed." Michael refused to look at her, and tried to make his voice sound as cold as he possibly could.

Teyla stared at the metal contraption he was referring to as a bed, and noticed the metal cuffs on each side. She looked back at him and did not move. "What is this for?"

"To ensure that the baby is healthy," he said while still looking away from her.

"You refuse to let your eyes meet mine, why?" Teyla knew that he was trying to pretend as if nothing had changed between them, but she was not about to let that happen.

Michael's body visibly tensed before he turned to look at her. "Lay down." He instructed again.

Teyla slowly walked around the bed to where Michael stood. "Not until you answer my question."

Michael had to stop himself from taking a step back; he hadn't expected her to come closer to him. That feeling of nervousness crept back up inside him, but he forced it down. He looked at her with a completely blank expression on his face. "I am not avoiding your gaze. Now lie down." He continued to look at her even though every fiber in his being wanted to look away.

Teyla glanced at the metal bed than looked back at him. She didn't move and wondered whether he would try to threaten her into complying. However instead of a threat she heard him mutter the word please. Hesitantly she moved to lay down and almost instantly the mental cuffs snapped shut around her wrist, trapping her on the mental examination bed. She felt a small sense of panic but refused to let it consume her.

Michael released a mental sigh as he turned on the machine and picked up a small device that was connected to it.

"Are these necessary?" Teyla asked, as she slightly pulled against the metal cuffs.

"They're for safety purposes."

"My safety or yours?"

He glanced down at the cuffs then looked back at her. _What are you waiting for? _Solaris shouted in his mind. _Does it really look like she's about to make a run for it? _Michael didn't bother responding back to her instead he hesitated for a second before hitting a key on the machine.

Instantly the cuffs around Teyla's wrist snapped open, and it took Teyla a moment to realize what he did. Slowly she moved her hands away from the cuffs. "Thank you." She whispered.

Michael only nodded in response. He then moved to slowly pass the small device over her belly. Within moments the sound of a heart beat filled the room.

"Is that …" Teyla started to say but stopped as an over powering feeling of joy came over her.

"Yes it is." Michael glanced down at her and found himself mesmerized by the small smile on her face.

_Feels good doesn't it?_ Solaris questioned.

_What?_ He replied.

_Seeing her smile, s_he whispered.

Michael tried to ignore her words but he knew that she was right.

Teyla stared at the screen and watched the outline of her child. And for a moment she forgot where she was; for a moment she didn't feel any fear, or panic; for a moment she allowed herself to feel nothing but happiness. Unconsciously she lifted her hand to rest upon the small device on her belly, and felt a warm hand beneath hers. She suddenly snapped back to reality and turned to see Michael looking down at her with a puzzled expression on his face. It was then that she realized she was holding his hand. Her first impulse was to move her hand away but she didn't. Instead she chose to turn back at the screen as if nothing peculiar had happened.

Michael felt as if he was frozen in time. He didn't know what to do or say. He just stared at their joined hands. _Why did she not move her hand away?_ He thought to himself as confusion clouded his senses.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Michael began to pull away. Teyla turned back to him as he turned off the device and placed it down. He regretted their lost of contact but he couldn't afford her close proximity to interfere with his goal. He had to regain his focus.

Teyla sensed a shift in his mood as he turned to get something from the counter beside him. He turned back around with a large needle in his hand. "What is in that?" She tried not to let her voice betray the anxiety she now felt.

"It is something that will ensure that the baby is healthy." When he moved to touch her shirt she slightly flinched. "I give you my word that this will not harm him or you." His eyes were sincere as he said this. Teyla only nodded in response. Gradually Michael lifted up a part of her shirt to reveal her belly. His skin touched hers as he searched for the right spot; he then slowly stuck the needle into her and emptied it out. His hands lingered on her skin for a moment before he covered her back up and moved away. He placed the needle down and pushed a couple buttons on the machine.

"What happens now?" Teyla asked then felt the mental bed slowly tilting downward to let her off.

"You will return to your people." Michael said, as if it were the most obvious answer. He reached for her and helped her off of the examination table.

"I mean after that."

Michael remained silent.

Teyla tried not to sigh with frustration. She thought for a moment then chose to try a different approach. "What do you plan to do with my people?"

Michael seemed almost hesitant to answer her. "They will all be turned into hybrids and added to my army."

"You claim you want my child, well now you have me so why not let the others go?" They were standing barely a foot apart and she knew that he was trying to keep his distance from her.

"I need hybrids for my army, and since I already have your people it doesn't make much sense for me to let them go." He was about to turn around to leave.

"No wait." She called out as she reached for him. She pulled his arm and forced him to look at her. "They have done nothing to you. I am the one you are angry with, not them. Let them go, they do not deserve this."

His facial expression suddenly hardened. "Did I deserve what your kind did to me? Did any of you stop to ask yourselves that before you changed me?"

Her hand was still on his arm, and when he tried to pull away she refused to let go. "You are so filled with anger that you have left no room in your heart for anything except for bitterness and hate. You claim that what you have turned into is our fault but you had your choices and you chose to become like this." Teyla paused for a moment before continuing. "When I first met you when you were human, you were filled curiosity and kindness. I enjoyed talking to you… I enjoyed being around you. Where is that man I knew, the one who confided in me his deepest thoughts?"

"He wasn't real. He was nothing more than a creature that your kind made."

"No I refuse to believe that. We may have changed you into a human but we did not create your personality." She took a step closer to him and moved both her hands to rest on his shoulders. "I know that deep down inside of you beneath all that bitterness is that man."

Michael felt as if his throat had closed off. Suddenly all the doubts that he had been suppressing escaped from their confines and filled his thoughts. She was so close, so very close that he found himself wanting badly to believe her words. And he almost did, almost convinced himself that she was right, but something inside of him stopped him_. Leave, you must leave now,_ he shouted in his mind. Suddenly he pulled away from her grasp and turned around. "You're wrong, I am not that man." He said as he walked out of the room. He then gave a mental command to the two hybrids standing in the hallway.

_Still running I see. _Solaris' voice emerged from within him. _Want to talk about it?_

"No." He practically growled as he walked away from the room.

_Pretending is always fun until reality sets in._

"What is that suppose to mean?"

_There are moments in life where we pretend to be something we're not. And it is in those moments that our true desires surface from within. When you were in that room there was a moment where you allowed the world to melt away until all that was left was you …Teyla … and a baby you wished was yours._

Michael faltered in his step and came to an abrupt stop, unable to move as her words ripped through his core.

**TBC**

**I hope you liked it. Leave a review, and tell me what you thought of it. :)**


	9. Denial

It took me a while to update. I blame family and life :)

**Till Death Do We Part?**

Chapter 9 – Denial

An hour had passed since Michael had last seen Teyla. He had spent that entire hour pacing back and forth around the room that acted as his office. His body was tense and his mind in a panic as he tried not to come to terms with what happened in the examination room. It was all becoming too much and he could feel his dream fading away. He had to do something before it became too late.

_What are you mumbling about now?_ Solaris asked after she had grown tired of him talking to himself.

"This does not concern you." He snapped.

_When has that ever stopped me before?_ She chuckled. _So are you going to do it?_

"Do what?" He was already getting annoyed with her questions.

_Let the __Athosians__ go?_

"No."

_Damn it, why not?_

"It was not part of the plan."

_Well, plans change._

"Not Mine." A sense of paranoia flared inside of him. "You don't think I know what you're doing, and what she's doing. You're both trying to distract me from my goal. Well it won't work." His voice suddenly took on a whole new darkness to it. "I may not be able to rid myself of you just yet, but I can do something about her." He had come to a decision moments ago, and though his insides hurt at just the thought of it, he refused to go against what he knew he had to do.

_What are you talking about?_ When Michael did not respond, Solaris focused in on his thoughts and found her answer. _No, you wouldn't, you couldn't._

"I must, I have no choice. She … has too strong a hold on me."

_So you're willing to kill her, just because she makes you feel? Oh you have truly sunk to the bottom._ Disgust was evident in her voice.

"It needs to be done. I'm too close to achieving my goal."

_No, you mean you're too close to developing a heart._ A bitter chuckle followed her words. _You're so pathetic._

"That is enough! I have made my decision; there is nothing you can do about it. Once the child is born I will dispose of Teyla."

_And you really think that you will be able to live with yourself after you have taken her life?_

He was silent for a moment. "I will manage." He answered truthfully.

_If you actually believe that then you are a fool._ She nearly yelled, but then calmed her voice down before continuing. _We'll see if you really could handle losing her_.

It was a threat and a challenge, one that Michael questioned whether he was ready to face.

* * *

Night was quickly approaching, and somehow the eerie silence that surrounded the decaying building grew as the sun vanished below the horizon. Michael walked through the halls heading to his chambers. He turned around a corner and stopped in front of the room where he kept the Athosians, he hissed in disgust at the thought of Teyla being surrounded by those she cared for. It had taken him the better part of an hour to convince himself that what he felt for Teyla was nothing more than his imagination and that she also cared nothing for him. For the moment he felt only anger towards her, and he freely allowed that anger to control him.

Michael turned to one of the hybrids stationed at the door. "Remove Teyla from the room and put her into the small room down the hall."

The hybrid only nodded in acknowledgement before moving to enter the room. Michael had already walked away by the time the hybrid opened the door. Michael continued on to his chambers. Once inside he stared at the pathetic excuse of a bed that consumed the middle of the room. With a heavy sigh he removed his coat and sat down on the bed. His body needed sleep, and exhaustion was quickly taking hold of him. He tried not to think of what happened today, knowing that it would only cause him to doubt himself again. He momentarily thought of Solaris and how quiet she had been since their last conversation. It felt strange not to hear her annoying voice in his head and for a second he found himself waiting for her to say something, anything; however only silence greeted him. He ignored the feeling of worry he felt, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A bright light shining in his eyes caused Michael to awake. Annoyance flared up inside him as he was forced from his slumber. "Where is that damn light coming from?" He mumbled to himself as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry as he sat up in the bed, and found himself in a slight daze. His body still felt groggy and weak and he wanted nothing more than to return to sleep, but instead he was suddenly startled into complete consciousness by a voice that emerged from across the room.

"I see you are finally awake."

He could do nothing but stare in shock as Teyla walked into the room.

**TBC**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review if you did :)**


	10. A Glimpse at Happiness

**Till Death Do We Part?**

**Chapter 10 - A Glimpse at Happiness **

"I see you are finally awake."

He could do nothing but stare in shock as Teyla walked into the room.

Teyla smiled at him as she turned around and placed the basket she was carrying down on the floor. It was then that he noticed his surroundings. He was no longer in his scarcely decorated room within his crumbling facility, instead he found himself lying on a large bed in a tented room carefully furnished with Athosian décor. He looked down at his hands and found pale human skin covering them.

Teyla turned back to him and noticed the confused and dazed expression on his face. "Michael is everything all right? You look as if you have seen something troubling." She walked over to the bed.

Michael turned to her with wide eyes. "What is this? Where am I?"

A confused look appeared on Teyla's face. "What do you mean? You are home." She sat down beside him on the bed with her legs dangling off the edge. She slowly reached for him, but he quickly moved away from her touch. "Michael, what is wrong?"

He didn't respond, instead he just continued to stare at her in disbelief. _This is some kind of trick,_ he thought to himself. _This can't be real. It's a dream; yes it's just a dream. This is to be Solaris' doing._ He found himself slightly less apprehensive now.

"Michael, talk to me. Tell me what is going on." Teyla pleaded with him.

"It's just a dream." He whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it was nothing." He quickly answered. He knew that Solaris had to be behind this, and decided that he would play along until she ended this little game.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He tried to think of an excuse. "I had a bad dream, that's all."

Teyla's smile returned as she nodded in acceptance. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No, it was nothing important." He tried to smile back, but it came off as an awkward grin.

"Well then, I suggest you get ready because Torren has been waiting for you to get up for quite sometime."

"Torren?"

"Yes, Torren," her expression turned into a questioning one. "Are you sure –"

He interrupted her before she could finish. "I was just joking."

She looked at him for a moment, seemingly assessing whether or not to believe him. She reached for him again and this time he did not move away. She touched the side of his face and felt him slightly shiver, but chose to ignore it. "I will be outside with Torren while you dress." She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. She got up from the bed and hesitated for a moment before leaving the tent.

Michael watched her retreating form, then looked away and tried to organize his jumbled thoughts. His lips tingled from her kiss as a strong feeling of want emerged from within him. He forced the unwelcome feeling down and slowly got up from the bed. "This is just a dream. It's just a dream." He mumbled over and over to himself. "Solaris," he hissed. "I know you can hear me. I demand you stop this nonsense right now." Silence was his only reply. "Solaris," again no response. "Damn her," he mumbled to himself, and with a heavy sigh of frustration he began getting dressed.

Several minutes later he was done and walked out of the tent to find himself in New Athos, the land that he had invaded months ago. He glanced around and saw several people moving around already busy with work. A few of them took the time to wave at him, and it took him a few seconds to realize that he should wave back. It was a stark difference from the running and screaming he had seen the last time he'd been here. He shook away the feeling of guilt that arose within him at the thought of what he had taken away from these people. He didn't want to stop and dwell on the suffering he had caused.

He continued looking around until he spotted Teyla. As he walked up to her, Teyla glanced up in time to see him approaching.

"There you are." She smiled.

Michael opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he felt something collide into him. He looked down and saw a small child wrapped around his leg. The child suddenly looked up at him with eyes like his. "Dada, dada." The small toddler cried out and lifted his arms up indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Michael hesitated for a second before reaching down and lifting the child up into his arms. At first he held the child at half an arms length away and looked at him as if he was some strange creature, but then he quickly noticed that Teyla was watching him and he adjusted the child so that his arms were wrapped around him. The child looked about 2 years old, and mumbled out a line of gibberish that Michael could barely understand.

Teyla laughed at the child's excitement. Michael glanced back at her with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Torren wishes to show you what he found." She said to Michael though her eyes stayed on her child.

Michael looked at Torren just as the child opened his hand and held out a shinny red stone that shimmered when the sun touched it. The stone was covered in several different shades of red that made it look like flames were dancing across it. Torren stared intently at the rock as he demanded that Michael look at it.

"Oh wow," Michael had no idea what else to say.

Torren continued on babbling as if he were sharing information of the up most value and had only a short time to do it. Michael couldn't help but stare at the small child in his arms with amazement. There was no fear in Torren's eyes when he looked at him; there was no nervousness or discomfort, not even a hint of doubt. Michael imagined for a moment that what he saw in this child's eyes was what love and adoration looked like. It wasn't until that instant that Michael realized Torren had called him dada. Suddenly the weight and meaning of Torren's word finally sunk in. _He's my child._ The words rang through Michael's mind as a strange unknown feeling emerged from within him.

Teyla touched him on his arm pulling him from his thoughts. "Are you certain everything is fine?" She said softly.

Michael looked at her slightly startled then quickly changed his facial expression to that of a smile. "Yes it is," he replied, but when he noticed that there was still doubt in her eyes he added, "Trust me." A part of him expected her to breakout in laughter over what he was asking of her; expected her to reply that she could never trust a man she hated so much. However instead she just stared at him for a moment before smiling as if he had spoken those words to her several times before and she had no reason not to believe them now.

Teyla and Michael turned when they heard someone calling out to them. Michael quickly recognized the man as Halling, the one who had assumed leadership of Teyla's people in her absence. The tall soft spoken man approached them and informed them that there was work that could use their help. The Athosian harvest was nearly done and tonight there would be a celebration.

Teyla left Torren in the care of another woman before joining the others in the fields. Morning swiftly turned to evening as the last of the work was completed. Michael felt exhausted by the end of the day. He wanted nothing more than to lay down in bed and fall into a sweet slumber.

Teyla walked beside him and could clearly see how tired he was. She grabbed hold of his arm and linked it with hers hoping it would somehow help. "If you wish to go to bed, I am sure the others would understand."

Michael was able to stop himself from immediately tensing at her touch. Instead of feeling cautious of her, he felt almost comforted by her presence. He turned to her with a weary smile. "No, that's all right. The others worked just as much as I did. If they can partake in the celebration then so can I." Before the words even left his lips he knew that something had changed within him. A feeling of belonging came over him, and though he tried to ignore it, it refused to go away. Somewhere along the line his view on these people had changed. He had always taught of humans as disposable and unimportant beings, but the more he found himself engulfed in their world, the more he was forced to reassess his opinions on them. He felt slightly panicked at the thought that his views were changing while his doubts were strengthening. He was about to pull away from Teyla when someone yelling caught his attention.

A woman ran up to them in a panic. "Teyla, Michael I am so sorry I do not know what happened." The woman spoke in a hurry without taking a breath.

"Calm down Kara, what has happened?" Teyla asked as she reached for the woman in an attempt to still her frantic movements.

"Torren is missing. He was playing with the other children and when I turned my back for just one moment he was gone. One of the children said that he went in search of the two of you. I am so very sorry …"

The rest of the woman's pleas died on Michael's ears as an over whelming feeling of fear griped his heart. He couldn't breath for a moment as a thousands thoughts ran through his mind. He turned to the woman with rage in his eyes. "How could you have lost our child? What is wrong with you?"

The woman stared at him in shock as she took a step back from him.

"Michael we must focus on finding Torren. Yelling at her will not help." Teyla pleaded with him as she turned him towards her.

Michael took one look at the fear he could see mirrored in Teyla's eyes and forced himself to swallow the anger he felt threatening to jump out. He could only nod in response, not trusting himself to speak.

Teyla turned to the others and quickly broke everyone into groups and assigned areas to search. Seconds felt like hours and minutes like days. She and Michael separated, believing that they could cover more ground that way.

Michael ran towards the forest and began calling out for Torren. He frantically rushed pass tree after tree as his blood raced through his veins. He stopped for a second to listen for a response to his call. His eyes darted left and right, then stopped when something shinny caught his attention. He looked down to find the red stone Torren had shown him earlier. A feeling of hope emerged from within him. _He has to be close._ Michael called out for Torren and waited quietly for a response. Slowly he walked pass several trees. He then heard a sound so small that he wondered whether he had imagined it, but then he heard it again.

"Torren, where are you!? It's dada, yell if you hear me!" Michael's heart was beating so fast that he swore it would explode. Silence greeted him and just when he was about to call out again, he heard what sounded like crying. He rushed to the source and prayed that it was Torren, and that he was all right. His earlier exhaustion was all but forgotten as he jumped over fallen trees and dodged hazardous branches. He spotted Torren almost immediately and wasted no time reaching for him and pulling him into his arms.

The small child called out with relief as he held onto his father for dear life and cried. "It's all right you're safe. It's all right." Michael chanted over and over both for Torren's sake and his own. Michael held onto him tightly as if afraid that he would disappear. The feeling of relief that washed over him was unbelievable. And in that moment Torren's cries were joined by another, as silent tears rolled down Michael's face. Michael called to the others as he quickly headed back to the village in search of Teyla.

Teyla's heart sped up as she rushed to her husband and child. She embraced both of them and sent out a short prayer to the ancestors, thanking them for the safe return of her son. She and Michael headed to their tent with Torren, once inside she checked him for any cuts or bruises. Torren had calmed down and was no longer crying. He appeared unharmed, and had only smudges of dirt covering his hands and face as proof of his ordeal. Teyla washed the dirt from Torren's skin. Michael stood there the entire time, refusing to let Torren leave his sight.

After some time alone in their tent, they decided to join in the celebration that had already begun; now having two things to be thankful for. As time ticked by, Michael found himself gradually relieved of the feeling of dread that had seized hold of him. He sat beside Teyla and kept her close as she held Torren on her lap.

As he glanced around the room filled with people celebrating, a feeling of belonging struck him once again; and for the moment he chose not to fight it, not to ignore it. He turned to his side to find Teyla smiling at him and he instinctively smiled back. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and Michael could not help but think how prefect it all felt.

Later that night after putting Torren to sleep Michael slowly crept onto the bed he and Teyla shared. She murmured softly in her half state of consciousness as she snuggled closer to him. Slowly, but with no hint of hesitation, Michael pulled her in his arms, pressing her body against his. She moved her head to rest on his chest while she shifted half her body to lie on top of his. He softly kissed her forehead and gently ran his fingers through her hair as if trying to burn this moment into his memory. Gradually he drifted off to sleep and silently prayed for all of this to be real.

-----------

A suddenly scream of pain ripped through Michael's senses as he opened his eyes. Darkness momentarily met his vision as he tried to understand what was happening. "Michael!" A voice screamed out, and within a moment he realized that it belonged to Teyla.

**TBC**

Drama, anyone?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did leave a review and let me know what you thought of it.**


	11. Hello misery,

**Till Death Do We Part?**

**Chapter 11****-** Hello misery, would you like some company?

A suddenly scream of pain ripped through Michael's senses as he opened his eyes. Darkness momentarily met his vision as he tried to understand what was happening.

"Michael!" A voice screamed out, and within a moment he realized that it belonged to Teyla.

----

His vision abruptly cleared and he found himself standing outside surrounded by the bloodied and lifeless bodies of the Athosians. The sky was a dark red as if the clouds themselves were bleeding, and the wind howled as if it were weeping.

"Why Michael? Why?" Teyla's voice cried out.

Michael looked down to find her kneeling beside him with Torren's motionless body in her arms.

"Teyla," he stared at her with confusion and fear in his eyes.

"What have you done Michael? What have you done?" She screamed.

"I didn't … It wasn't …" He didn't know what to say as he looked down at the bloody dagger in his hand. His skin had changed from human to Wraith. "Teyla," he whispered as he tried to reach for her.

"No stay away from me." Panic and fear were evident in her eyes. Quickly she lifted the lifeless body of her child and moved to her feet. "Stay away!" She shouted as she backed away from him.

"Teyla, please …" Michael ran towards her and tried to grab her arms. "I didn't do this, you must believe me."

"Let go of me." She struggled in his grasp as she tried to push him away.

"No, Teyla listen to me." He begged.

"Let me go!" She began struggling harder.

Then suddenly time slowed. Michael could see everything as if he were standing outside of his body. The dagger was still in his hand. A strange feeling came over him as an unseen force took hold of his body. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. He felt himself thrust the dagger into her. Teyla's eyes widened as her face turned from anger to shock then to sadness. Time returned to normal as Michael regained control over his body. He pulled the dagger out of her and threw it away. He held her as both their bodies drifted to the ground.

_What I have done?_ He whispered in his mind. He wanted to shout out her name, to beg for her forgiveness but his words refused to come out. Shock and pain were all he felt as he struggled to make sense of what was happening. Teyla struggled for a moment before taking her last breath. "No. No!" He had finally found his voice. Pain and sorrow tore through him as tears fell from his eyes. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me." He begged even though he knew it would do no good. "Teyla," he said her name as if it were a prayer. Heavy sobs shook his body as he held tightly onto Teyla and Torren. "What have I done!?" He cried out to the sky.

----

"Teyla!" Michael screamed as his body shot up from his bed. "Teyla?" He was panting as he blindly called out to her. Silence greeted him as he frantically glanced around searching for her, but darkness was all that he could see. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was back in his chambers. "It was a dream," he whispered into the darkness. His voice was hoarse and strangled as he struggled to calm himself. A horrible feeling of pain washed over him as unexplainable fear and anguish seeped into him, leaving him short of breath.

"What have you done to me?" He mumbled as he grabbed hold of his chest.

_I don't know what you're talking about._ Solaris' voice was flat and emotionless.

"This pain I'm feeling, it is not real, make it stop." He pled.

_No, you said you could live with killing her. Now it's too late, and you're getting exactly what you deserve._

"What? What are you talking about? Teyla. Where is she? What do you mean it's too late?"

_You had her killed, don't you remember?_

"No, that can't be true. It can't." Before the words even fully left his mouth he had already slammed his door open and ran into the hallway. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before. The feeling of fear he felt intensified as it gripped his core and refused to release him. He quickly ran to the room he kept the Athosians. Two hybrids stood there seemly unfazed by Michael's abrupt and frantic appearance. "Is she in there?" Michael yelled.

The hybrids looked at him with confusion. "Who?" One of them questioned.

"Teyla."

"No."

Time froze for a moment as the fear within Michael intensified. "What do you mean no? Where is she?" He grabbed the hybrid and slammed him against the wall. "Where is she!?" A look of insanity covered his face as he wrapped his hand around the guard's neck, cutting off his air.

The hybrid almost looked scared as it struggled to answer him. "She … she was moved to the other room as you ordered."

Michael quickly released the guard and raced down to the smaller room. Once he reached it he just stood behind the door, almost afraid to open it. _What if she's not there?_ He thought to himself. However the fear of not knowing forced him to unlock the door, and slowly open it halfway. Michael stood quietly in the doorway. His eyes quickly found her sleeping form on the small bed in the corner. He watched her body as it rose and fell with every breath.

"She's all right." He murmured as an unseen weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He fought to steady his breathing and slow the fast beating of his heart, but he could not. Even though he could clearly see that she was fine, it did not completely remove the enormous fear that he felt. His body was slightly shaking as he leaned against the doorway for support. He didn't understand this illogical feeling. He knew that she was safe but yet he was still afraid. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and tried in vain to calm his nerves. He knew he needed to leave incase she woke up and found him there, but he didn't want to. He wanted to walk in there, lay down beside her and feel her warm skin beneath his. He wanted his dream to be reality; he wanted her. The urge to get closer to her was so strong that it scared him. He had to get away from here, now. He suddenly pulled away from the doorway and closed the door. He quickly returned to his chambers. His body felt heavy and his breathing had not yet calmed down.

_Oh, she's still alive, I must have been mistaken. _Solaris' voice was unapologetic_. Now you know what true fear feels like. Hurts, doesn't it?_ She said taunting him.

"Don't you dare ever do that to me again, do you hear me!? Never again!" There was so much rage in his words that even Solaris found herself taken back for a moment. "I know you care about these humans; that is why you are fighting so hard to save them. If you ever do that to me again I will not rest until I have killed every single living thing on as many worlds as I can. I swore this to you." Michael grabbed a nearby chair and threw it against the wall causing it to shatter into pieces. Anger was taking over him and he welcomed it with open arms.

"You think I don't know what you are." He sneered. "It took me awhile but it's all finally beginning to make sense." His voice had a touch of insanity in it. "At first I thought you were an ancient but I could sense the contempt you felt for them. And like I said you care about these humans so much that it's almost as if you were one of them." He chuckled. "But then I thought to myself that you couldn't possibly be human, because then how did you become like this?" He paused for a moment as if thinking about the question. "It was through ascension, wasn't it? You wanted to be like the ancients, and so you tried to ascend. So tell me what went wrong? Did you realize that you didn't like it and try to go back?"

Solaris said nothing.

"Now is not the time to be shy."

_This is your story, so you tell me?_

"Okay fine be like that, I'll just continue." He said as if it were a threat. "For the last few months I've often wondered why you haven't driven me into insanity. Aren't I meant to suffer? Isn't that what you do, afflict those who deserve it? But then I realized that you must want something from me." He said the last part more so to himself. "I'm just a pawn in your little game. Aren't I?"

_You are whatever you say you are._

"Just answer the question."

She again refused to respond.

"Since becoming nothing more than a bodiless being you've had only one goal. Revenge. But against who, the Wraith or the Ancients?"

_Why bother asking, you should already know the answer._

"Tell me what's the point in cleaning up the mess the Ancients left behind?"

_Now that is where you and I are different. My only goal is to free the human race from being terrorized by the Wraith. I want to help people, not hurt them._

Michael released a dark chuckle. "Help others? That's quite laughable coming from you."

_What is that suppose to mean?_ There was an edge in her voice.

"I guess we can continue pretending that spreading the Hoffman drug was all my idea."

_It was._

"Was it?

_I don't want to play your little game,_ she said as if to dismiss him.

"Afraid to face the truth, are we?" He taunted.

_You believe what you want to. I won't justify your ranting._

"I know that you hate the Wraith so much that you would be willing to do anything to be rid of them; even at the expense of thousands of lives. Isn't that the truth?" Silence once again greeted him. "Damn it, answer me! I deserve a straight answer for once."

_The end justified the means,_ she whispered.

"Is that how you've convinced yourself that their blood is not on you?"

_The war with the Wraith has been going on for thousands and thousands of years, and so many have died. Something had to be done._

"You were desperate for a way to end the war."

_And its working isn't it? The number of humans dying at the hands of the Wraith has greatly lessened, and now the Wraith are even fighting each other. I've been trying for so long to find a way to destroy the Wraith, that I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by. _She paused for a moment. _I had no choice, something had to be done_. She whispered the last part as if she were trying to convince herself that what she did was necessary.

"Your plan is for thousands to die in order to make the universe safer for millions of others. See we really aren't that different, are we? Call it whatever you want it's still murder. And I guess that makes us both monsters." He could feel Solaris recoil from his words as if he had just physically hit her. Now she was hurting like he was.

He glanced at his bed and immediately knew that he could not return to it, not when the memories of the dream had been so vivid, not when his body still shook from raw emotions. So instead he leaned against the nearest wall and slid down to the floor. He stared out into the darkness of the room, afraid that if he closed his eyes he would see Teyla's lifeless body in his arms. Sleep had now become his enemy, and Solaris was to blame for that. He should've been pleased with himself that he had finally turned the tables on her but instead he had no desire to gloat. Just knowing that she was suffering with her emotions, not quite like him but suffering none the less, made him feel as if he were not alone. And he realized at that moment that misery truly did love company.

**TBC**

**I hope you liked it. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of it :)**


	12. Fear

It's been a long while since I've updated. Sorry about that. Here's chapter 12 hope you like it.

**Chapter 12 – Fear**

Michael sat on the floor of his chambers and watched as night slowly turned into day. Sunlight tried to get past the dirt and dust covered windows, but only a dull shimmer of light was allowed to cover the dreary room. Michael was surrounded by silence, and had it been another time he would have welcomed it, but now he only wished for it to end. The silence reminded him of the emptiness he felt inside. It was becoming unbearable and he almost begged for Solaris to say something, anything that would end this torture, but she had not spoken a word to him since he had confronted her the night before. The thought that she might have vanished briefly crossed his mind. He should have been relieved at the thought of being rid of her, but strangely enough he felt uneasy and apprehensive. Everything around him was quiet, too damn quiet, and for the first time in months he truly felt alone. His thoughts drifted back to the dream and he could clearly see the images in his mind as if they were right in front of him. He could almost feel the heat of the fire they had built for the celebration; could almost feel the softness of Teyla's kiss on his lips, could almost feel the smoothness of her skin against his. He had unconsciously closed his eyes and reached out to the image of Teyla, but when his hand met nothing he was suddenly pulled back into his bitter reality. He opened his eyes as Teyla's image vanished, leaving him alone again. The deep pain that had appeared last night continued to burn in his chest, refusing to let him be and only intensifying with each passing hour. The emotions and thoughts he had tried so hard to ignore were threatening to consume him if he did not listen. He could no longer pretend, could no longer deny the truth.

He was afraid; afraid of being alone.

"You were right," he whispered. His voice was hoarse from lack of use.

There was no response.

"I care about her, more … more than I should. And a part of me wants to stop that feeling, to destroy it before it destroys me … but another part of me is afraid to lose it." He struggled to voice the thoughts that had plagued his mind for quite some time. He had finally lowered his guard. Solaris remained silent, causing Michael to worry that his confession was too little too late.

"Say something," he pled. He knew that she was angry with him, but was unsure what he could say to mend things between them. He paused for a second and tried to pull from the last sliver of empathy he still possessed. "I can understand why you did what you did." He paused again and tried to plan out his words. "You acted out of desperation, not hatred and anger like I'm doing." It was as close to an apology that he could muster.

A long minute passed before Solaris broke her silence._ I used to be human, _she whispered.

Her voice startled Michael from his thoughts. He said nothing as he waited for her to continue.

_I wanted to be like the Ancients and ascend. _Her voice became wistful. _I thought they had ascended as part of a plan to defeat the Wraith, but in actuality they were just running away like spineless cowards_. She paused for a moment, and Michael could feel the anger in her words._ By the time I learned of the truth it was too late. They had forbid me from returning to my human form but I refused to listen. I couldn't just standby and do nothing while the people in this galaxy were being hunted down by the Wraith. As a punishment Ancients trapped me between this world and theirs. I have no body of my own, and must live inside of a host in order to survive. _Michael was the first being she had ever told that story to, and surprisingly enough she had felt relived to finally do so.

Michael stayed quiet for a moment as he took in her words. After a short silence he spoke. "Do you regret it?" he asked, his voice was barely a whisper as if he were also contemplating the question himself.

_No, I don't._ There was no hesitation in her voice. _I want to stop the Wraith; that is my purpose. And as long as I have a purpose my life has meaning, and that is all I have ever hoped for._

"You sound like a martyr."

_I am fighting for what I believe in. What are you fighting for?_

"I'm not sure anymore," he said in a defeated tone.

_What do you want to fight for?_ When he didn't immediately answer she continued. _Or should I ask __**who**__ do you want to fight for?_

"You already know who," he whispered.

_And you already know what you have to do,_ she countered.

He felt her pulling away and going silent again. "Wait!" He tried to call her back but there was no response. He sat there for a while longer before realizing what he should have done before. Slowly he stood up and ignored the fatigue his body felt. Taking a few nervous deep breaths he walked out of his chambers and headed to Teyla's room.

**TBC**

Hope you liked it. Leave a review and let me know what you thought of it :)


	13. Stay?

**Tell Death Do We Part?**

**Chapter 13 – Stay?**

The small room was lightly lit by the rising sun, which peeked in through the only window. Teyla was suddenly stirred awake by Solaris, who vanished the second after she pulled the Athosian from her slumber. It felt almost like a warning nudge that Teyla quickly took to heart. She tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she slowly sat up as far as her swollen belly would allow her. Something was about to happen, she could almost feel it. Within seconds she sensed Michael's presence nearby; and strangely enough she could feel a small bit of anxiety coming from him. She moved her legs to the edge of the bed and waited for him to enter the room. She could hear her heart beating loudly and tried not to think of the reason behind it. After what felt like an hour the door slowly opened and revealed Michael's form. He paused at the doorway seemingly surprised to find her awake. Teyla took in his haggard appearance as she slowly stood up from the bed. He said nothing at first as if unsure of himself. Teyla could clearly sense his nervousness, which only caused her to worry more.

"I thought you would still be asleep." He said it as if it were some kind of explanation for him being there.

Teyla regarded him with confusion in her eyes. "I just woke up," she answered.

"Oh." He had to fight to keep himself from fidgeting under her gaze. "I was hoping to speak with you about something."

Teyla nodded and waited for him to continue. A short silence surrounded them.

"I … I'm not very good at this." He finally began. "Talking, I mean." He paused in order to try to collect his thoughts. "When I was human you were the only one that I felt a connection to. And when I found out the truth it was devastating, mainly because it meant that whatever I felt between us was a lie."

As Teyla watched him struggle to keep his composure, she found herself fighting the urge to reach out to him. An overwhelming feeling of pain and sadness hit her so suddenly that she nearly found herself unable to handle it. It took her a moment to realize that those emotions were coming from him.

"I thought that hurting you would make me feel better, but it hasn't. You have every right to hate me but for some reason you don't. And right now you're the only one among both humans and Wraith that looks at me doesn't see some type of monster." He paused and looked away for a moment. "I still intend to complete my plans but I want to do so with … with you willingly by my side." His eyes met hers. "I will release your people if you agree to stay with me." He took a hesitant step closer to her, they're bodies now barely an arms length apart. "I promise that I will not let any harm come to you or your child. I give you my word that I will take care of the both of you." Michael could barely believe that he had just said those words to her.

Teyla stared at him, unsure of what she had just heard. His eyes seemed so filled with sincerity that it almost scared her. She had not seen this side of him since the first time he was human. A renewed feeling of hope passed through her as she took in his words. He was promising the safe return of her people and the protection of her and her unborn child. However in a way he was saying so much more; more than he may have realized. By agreeing to free her people when he didn't need to it told her that she did have some type of hold over him, that it mattered to him how she felt, and what she thought. That she mattered to him. And she realized at that moment there was a possibility that he mattered to her too.

Her lips moved of their on accord and answered before her mind fully knew what was happening. "Yes," she whispered, "I will stay with you."

The look of relief that washed over Michael's face was unexpected, almost more so than even his words. He released a breath he had not realized he had been holding, and nodded in response. He wanted to say something poignant in that moment, wanted to pull her closer to him and to see if her lips tasted as sweet as in his dream, but he held himself back. He had shown too much of himself already and was afraid what would happen if he revealed anymore. "I will give you some time to say your goodbyes then I will have them brought to the stargate." He tried to straighten his posture and close himself back up but his voice still held the warmth it had before. He sent a mental command to a hybrid, ordering him to come retrieve Teyla and bring her to the room of the Athoians.

Teyla could feel him once again trying to pull away, trying to hide himself from her. Without a hint of uncertainty she suddenly took a step closer to him, almost startling him in the process. A light smile played on her lips as she opened her mouth to speak. "What will this make me now?"

Michael looked at her unsure of what she meant; a second later it dawned on him. "A guest." His lips slightly lifted up in a small attempt at a smile. "This makes you a guest."

Time stood still as they stared into each others eyes. Both chose to momentarily forget the circumstances surrounding them and focus solely on this moment. Time regained its pace as Teyla slowly reached up to touch the side of Michael's face. "Don't," he said in barely a whisper. He didn't know what he would do if she touched him, and was afraid of what it would do to him. Teyla paused for a moment before lightly touching his cheek as she opened her mind to him. Michael involuntarily closed his eyes as her fingers lingered on his cheek before moving to his jaw, traveling down his neck and stopping on his chest just above his heart. He slowly opened his eyes, stared at her and prayed that this wasn't a dream.

"I can see him," she whispered, her smile widened with every word.

"Who?" Confusion clouded his eyes.

"The man who once confided in me his deepest thoughts." Her hand lingered on his chest a moment longer as she felt the soft beating of his heart. The sound nearly lulled her into a trance as she watched something akin to longing flicker in his eyes.

The door behind Michael suddenly opened forcing both of them to step away from each other. Michael turned around to glare at which of his creations had foolishly interrupted them. His eyes met the form of Kanaan and the anger in him only multiplied. "What is it?" He hissed, and almost smirked when Kanaan had enough sense to look slightly frightened.

The Athosian hybrid quickly composed himself and his emotionless mask slipped back on. "Sir, you ordered for her to be placed with the others." He stared only at Michael.

Michael turned back to Teyla and saw that she was looking at Kanaan with a hint of guilt in her eyes. _Damn_, he whispered in his mind and fought off the sliver of jealousy that emerged from within him. He looked back at Kanaan. "Very well, proceed." He glanced at Teyla and almost reached for her hand but stopped himself. "I will have you informed when everything is ready." He knew that those words weren't necessary, but he had felt the need to say something, anything, to her before he left her alone with Kanaan. Michael headed towards the door, paused and glanced back at her one more time before leaving. As he walked through the halls he felt his annoyance and anger dissipate. Slowly a small smile had begun to dance across his mouth as three words filled his thoughts.

_She said yes._

**TBC**

**I hope you liked it. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter :)**


End file.
